


Morning Kiss

by JenovaVII



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenovaVII/pseuds/JenovaVII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what the title implies. 100 words drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Kiss

“You’re awake. What do you want for breakfast?”

With half-lidded eyes – part sleepiness, part arousal at the sight of a naked-but-a-for-a-pair-of-boxers Asami – Takaba drags his feet until he can almost feel the condensed warmth exuding from the coffee mug on Asami’s hand directly below his nostrils.

Kidnapping the premature cancer stick from between the other’s fingers, he pulls Asami ten centimeters lower by the hair and plants his lips on the yakuza’s.

“You.”

The answer comes hiking in a yawn and only gets about half-way out before the second half is hotly muffled by a coffee and tobacco scented mouth.


End file.
